


Fooling

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: My one and only non-fandom poem.





	Fooling

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to anyone who has suffered some kind of loss.

_Why did I let myself get so attached?_

_Why couldn't I just let go?_

_I want to forget_

_Before I die of heartbreak._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_My heart is far too full._

_No amount of words_

_Could ever do you justice._

_I know that now,_

_I was a fool to try._

_I just want you to be happy,_

_I need you to thrive._

_Goodbye my love._

_I'm ready to let you go._


End file.
